


Life Sucks, Then You Die: The Trial of Sirius Black

by GryffindorTom



Series: Life Sucks, Then You Die [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Life Sucks Then You Die, Multi, Sirius in court
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on themes and characters introduced in Life Sucks, Then You Die by Radaslab, Sirius Black finally faces trial for the events of Halloween 1981 where Harry Potter was left orphaned by the murder of his parents, James and Lily Potter by Lord Voldemort. SB/OC, HP/HG/Multi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 01 – Before The Trial

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Vanishing Cabinet of Time](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/203842) by Vance McGill. 
  * Inspired by [Life Sucks, Then You Die](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/203851) by Radaslab. 



> Life Sucks, Then You Die: The Trial of Sirius Black – Rating T  
> Part 01 – Before The Trial  
> Summary – Based on themes and characters introduced in Life Sucks, Then You Die by Radaslab, Sirius Black finally faces trial for the events of Halloween 1981 where Harry Potter was left orphaned by the murder of his parents, James and Lily Potter by Lord Voldemort. SB/OC, HP/HG/Multi  
> Pairings – Harry/Hermione/Multi, Sirius/OC  
> Warnings – Contains some Malfoy, Umbridge, Dumbledore and Crouch bashing. Contains some mild language and a little bit of violence.

** South Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland **

** 13th May 1995 **

 

The current Lord Black, Sirius Orion Black was the son of Orion and Walburga Black, born on November 3rd, 1959. A member of Gryffindor house at Hogwarts, he became part of a group called the Marauders, four classmates formed of Remus Lupin, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. The four of them had a knack for rule breaking and mischief making, which had a detention record that was second to none, even the Weasley Twins, who claimed to be the 'heir to the Marauders', could not beat their detention record.

 

By the Marauders fifth year, Black, Potter and Pettigrew secretly became unregistered Animagi in order to help their friend, Remus Lupin, who suffered from Lycanthropy, having been bitten by rouge Werewolf, Fenrir Greyback, a Death Eater who was under the control of Lord Voldemort.

 

Upon leaving Hogwarts in June 1978, Sirius and James Potter joined the Ministry of Magic as Aurors, working under Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody, a Senior Auror in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

 

In 1980, Sybil Trelawney made a prophecy, a Seer, which referred to one of two children, both of them being born at the end of July. In order to protect them, James Potter, who married Lily Evans, upon leaving Hogwarts, in August 1978 and fellow Auror, Frank Longbottom, who married his girlfriend of four years, Alice Smith, went into hiding in houses protected by the Fidelius Charm. James and Lily chose Sirius to be their Secret Keeper, whereas Frank and Alice chose fellow Auror, and family friend, Fabian Prewitt, brother of Molly (Prewitt) Weasley.

 

Days before Halloween 1981, Fabian Prewitt, along with his twin brother Gideon, was murdered as they took part in an Auror raid. Fabians wife, Marline (McKinnon), and his son, Jonathan, were murdered by Death Eaters mere days before. Gideon, however, was a bachelor and did not leave any wife or children behind. Upon the recommendations made by Albus Dumbledore, both the Longbottom and Potter families changed their Secret Keepers. Peter Pettigrew became the Potters Secret Keeper and Barty Crouch, Junior, son of then head of the DMLE. Unbeknownst to both families, both Secret Keepers were in the employ of Lord Voldemort.

 

On Halloween 1981 Lord Voldemort visited the Potter family, in order to eliminate their son, Harry James Potter made a stand in order to allow his wife to escape with his son, getting killed in the process. Voldemort then went upstairs, where Lily was protecting Harry. Voldemort murdered Lily, who sacrificed herself to protect her son. He then turned to Harry and cast the Killing Curse, which reflected back, destroying the Dark Lords body.

 

Sirius arrived on the scene and, noticed his godson was alive, grabbed him, intent on taking him to the house that he lived in to protect him. However Rubeus Hagrid, Gamekeeper at Hogwarts, was outside the cottage where the Potters were staying. Hagrid had arrived to take Harry to the Dursley family, who was his Aunt and Uncle, following the orders given to him by Dumbledore. Dumbledore did this, contrary to the Will made by James Potter in September 1981, which stated that if Lily and he were dead, Harry should reside under the care of Sirius, the Longbottom family, or Abbot family.

 

Upon leaving Harry to the care of Hagrid, despite attempts by Sirius to retain him, Sirius took off, heading to hunt down the Potters Secret Keeper, Peter Pettigrew, acting on a hunch that Pettigrew had defected to the Death Eaters. One gas explosion later, Black was given a one-way ticket to Azkaban, without a trial as he was arrested under the Emergency Acts of 1980.

 

Everyone had assumed Peter Pettigrew had been dead until Sirius saw a photograph of Pettigrew, in his rat Animagus form, in the Daily Prophet, on the shoulder of the youngest son of the Weasley family, who had won a competition to visit Egypt in the summer of 1993. Black decided at that time that he would release himself from Azkaban upon his own recognizance, heading to Hogwarts to try to get hold of Pettigrew.

 

In July 1994, after waiting around Hogwarts in his Animagus form, Padfoot, Sirius spotted Pettigrew, however he as being known to the Weasley as Scabbers, a rat who was the pet of Ronald Weasley. Black approached as Padfoot, dragging Weasley and Pettigrew to the Shrieking Shack. After a heated confrontation, which was joined by Black's childhood friend, Remus Lupin, his godson, Harry Potter, and Harry’s friend, Hermione Granger, Pettigrew was revealed as the true Secret Keeper.

 

Pettigrew, unfortunately for Sirius, Remus and Harry, managed to get away, leaving Dementors to almost Kiss both Sirius and Harry. However, thanks to the efforts of Harry and Hermione, and the use of a time tuner, Sirius managed to get away, riding on the back of a condemned Hippogriff, Buckbeak.

 

In April 1995, during the events of the TriWizard Tournament, Sirius remained on the run, until he was invited by Harry, Hermione, Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley, along with their friends, and in Harry and Neville’s case, their wives, to spend some time in the South Wing of Hogwarts. There, while in the South Wing, he met widow Marilyn Abbot, an officer at the DMLE who worked for Amelia Bones. During his time in the South Wing, some of which was spent under Time Compression, Sirius married Marilyn Abbot, and together they had a son who they named James Black, named after the father of his godson, and best friend.

 

Sirius was sitting on the balcony in the South Wings, watching the early morning sunrise come through the window. ‘ _I hope that it isn’t my last sunrise that get to see_ ’ he thought, looking over his wife, Marilyn, who was sitting next to him, and his son James Black, who was asleep.

 

“Are you alright dear?” Marilyn asked, worried about her husband. “Is the trial getting you down?”

 

“I’m just a little bit worried. What if the Wizengamot don’t find me innocent? What if Dumbledore or Fudge tries to screw me over?” Sirius said, worried about the trial ahead. “I can’t do this. I just can’t.”

 

“Listen to me Sirius. The evidence that Harry, Hermione and the ladies of the two families have found is incontrovertible. The Wizengamot cannot even deny your freedom with it in play. That is for sure.” Marilyn told her husband, trying to reassure him. “Both James, Harry, Hannah and I have faith in you winning your case. Hell, Harry and the Weasley twins have a surprise for you when you get back here after the win.”

 

“Just think Padfoot,” Remus said, walking into the balcony. “Prongslet will be glad to see you walk out of that courtroom, a free man. Hell, we all will be glad to. If James can cover for you when Professor Slughorn ‘lost’ some Veritaserum which ‘accidentally’ found its way into the Slytherin House pumpkin juice in Third Year, surely you can man up and attend that trial of yours!”

 

“Thanks Moony. I could kill Crouch though, sending me to Azkaban without a trial.” Sirius said, straightening himself up. “To think his son was a Death Eater shows that Barty has lost it completely.”

 

Marilyn walked inside, Sirius taking hold of his son and Remus following him. Once they placed little James back into the arms of Marilyn, they headed for breakfast, then the trial.

 

** Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Ministry of Magic, London, England **

** 13th May 1995 **

****

A memo entered the office of Madam Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She grabbed it as it hovered over her desk. She began to read it:

 

‘ _Madam Bones,_

_Do you know what time is it? It is nearly eight-o-clock in the morning. Nearly three hours until Sirius Black's trial. Black has not been seen at the Ministry at all! I gave him an offer, via the Daily Prophet, to turn himself in voluntarily for his own safety and assurance that he would be at the trial!_

_If he does not show up at the trial, I will send Dementors, Aurors and Hit-Wizards out again to track him down and kill him on sight. Because not showing up is a sign that he is guilty of the crimes he is imprisoned with!_

_You promised me he would show up. He had better be there, or it will be on your head!_

_I will see you at the trial,_

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Minister of Magic’_

 

Amelia rolled her eyes as she binned the letter. Fudge truly believed that Sirius would turn himself in early. He simply didn't understand Sirius, nor did he understand the positive side of Sirius not turning himself in early. Temporary freedom, and the hope of being declared innocent, was good for Sirius. It would help him heal enough for him to be presentable at his trial. Even one day in Ministry custody would surely remind him of his time in Azkaban, which might hinder everything he had been working toward in order to heal.

 

"Samantha!" Amelia called out to her secretary.

 

Samantha stepped into the office a moment later.

 

"Yes, ma'am?" she asked.

 

"I need you to personally go to the office of Rufus Scrimgeour and give him this message," Amelia said, as she wrote a note down on a memo, "Sirius Black is not – I repeat – not to be apprehended on sight by Aurors when he arrives in the Ministry Atrium. If Black arrives, an Auror should only make sure that he is headed for the Courtroom for his trial, then allow him to go under his own power. If Black wants to be escorted by the Auror, that is his choice. If Rufus has any issues with this, he can come to me with it post haste. Do you understand?"

 

"Yes, ma'am," Samantha said.

 

** Wizengamot Chambers, Ministry of Magic, London, England **

** 13th May 1995 **

 

In the Wizengamot chambers, Chief Warlock, Albus Dumbledore, stood from his seat. The clerk of the Wizengamot stood as well, ready to address the members. Across the room, in the reporters pit, seated in a group like vultures gathered in waiting for their next juicy meal, were the various media representatives. As he glanced at the Daily Prophet reporter, Rita Skeeter, she caught his eye and a large smile crossed her lips, and she gave a dainty little wave toward him. Dumbledore rolled his eyes and looked away.

 

"Here ye, here ye. General Session of the Wizengamot on the thirteenth of May in the year Nineteen Ninety Five is now in session. All those who have business before this body, speak now and ye shall be heard," the clerk announced, taking his cue from the Chief Warlock.

 

_‘It's time’_ ’ Dumbledore thought. ‘ _All for the Greater Good.’_


	2. Part 02 – The Trial (Part 1)

** Wizengamot Chambers, Ministry of Magic, London, England **

** 13th May 1995 **

In the Wizengamot chambers, Chief Warlock, Albus Dumbledore, stood from his seat. The clerk of the Wizengamot stood as well, ready to address the members. Across the room, in the reporters pit, seated in a group like vultures gathered in waiting for their next juicy meal, were the various media representatives. As he glanced at the Daily Prophet reporter, Rita Skeeter, she caught his eye and a large smile crossed her lips, and she gave a dainty little wave toward him. Dumbledore rolled his eyes and looked away.

_"Here ye, here ye. General Session of the Wizengamot on the thirteenth of May in the year Nineteen Ninety Five is now in session. All those who have business before this body, speak now and ye shall be heard," the clerk announced, taking his cue from the Chief Warlock._

 

‘It's time’ _Dumbledore_ _thought_. ‘All for the Greater Good.’ Dumbledore turned to the Clerk of the Wizengamot and passed him a note. The Clerk nodded then spoke.

 

"Criminal Trial of Sirius Orion Black versus Great Britain.” The clerk announced to the assembled members of the public. Harry looked at him, then realised was Percy Weasley. “He is charged with the crimes of breaking out of Azkaban prison and eluding capture, conspiring with a Criminal Organisation, known as Death Eaters, thirteen counts of Murder, conspiracy to murder James and Lily Potter and conspiracy to assist a known terrorist.”

 

Harry heard a noise come from behind him as the main doors of the courtroom opened. A loud buzzing was heard as if a dozen beehives full of bees had just been set in the room. Sirius stepped into the room and looked around until he caught sight of Harry.

 

He winked, and Harry smiled. Behind Sirius, Remus stepped into the room, patted Sirius on the shoulder, said a few words, heading for the chairs. Up in the Wizengamot chairs, Albus Dumbledore stood up straight, hoping to put Sirius to the Dementors by the end of the day, despite knowing the truth.

 

"Well, Black," Dumbledore, said, his eyes twinkling, "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up.”

 

"I decided it was in my best interest that I had better show up." Sirius said, smiling at the Chief Warlock. “I do want to get out of here today to see my wife and son!”

 

"Why isn't this man restrained?" Lucius Malfoy demanded, ‘ _I will be glad when he and his spawn die, my son will be able to become Lord Black then!_ ’

 

"Mr Malfoy, it was decided to allow Mr Black to come here of his own accord," Amelia said. "And that is exactly what he did. He has spent the last month and a half under an effective form of house arrest, with two officials of the DMLE watching over him at all times.".

 

Amelia waved her wand, conjuring what appeared to be a uncomfortable wooden chair directly in the centre of the floor. Sirius smiled at his godson, Harry and his wife, Marilyn, as he passed where they were sitting, walking towards where the chair had been situated. Collecting his thoughts, he sat down, ready for the trial to begin.

 

The Clerk of the Wizengamot of this hearing. “What is your plea, Mr. Black?" he asked, his dicta quill flying across the parchment in front of him.

 

"I am not guilty of any of the charges," Sirius said.

 

"Clerk, take note of the 'not guilty' plea," Dumbledore said, his eyes on Sirius, watching carefully for him to make any sudden movements. "Do you have any legal representation?"

 

"Lady Marilyn Black, my wife," Sirius said, “She had been appointed as my lawyer for this case Chief Warlock.”

 

"The Court was not made aware prior to this trial of your decision Lord Black.” Fudge said, shocked at who Sirius had picked. “Even though she is a Ministry employee and your wife, I don't see why it should not be allowed”

 

"Thank you Minister.” Sirius said, watching his wife proceed from the gallery, as planned, to the floor of the Wizengamot Chambers. She conjured a chair and desk near Sirius and placed a brown folder that she was carrying onto it.

 

"Right, on that case, Lady Marilyn Black has been named as the representative of Lord Black," Dumbledore said. "Representatives for the Wizengamot – Interrogators: Chief Warlock, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Rufus Sebastian Scrimgeour, Head of the Auror Department, Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Clerk to the Court and Scribe, Acting Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Percival Ignatius Weasley. Does the Defence have any witnesses?"

"We do, Chief Warlock," Marilyn said, glancing at Harry, Hermione, Daphne (Greengrass) Potter, her daughter Hannah, and Ginny (Weasley) Longbottom, "And I believe they are capable of introducing themselves."

 

The quintet immediately took this as an instruction to stand. "Lord Harry James Potter," Harry said, "Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter.” As he announced himself, Harry heard pops of camera flashes. He noticed a few glares from people in the Wizengamot, including Lucius Malfoy and Dolores Umbridge.

 

"Lady Hermione Jean Potter," Hermione said, "Wife to the Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter."

 

“Daphne Potter,” Daphne said, introducing herself. "Wife to the Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter as per clauses within the Marriage Code.”

 

Hannah and Ginny then introduced themselves and their positions as, in Hannah's case, consort to Harry, and Ginny as the wife to Neville Longbottom. They witnessed Albus Dumbledore give a deep sigh.

 

"Scribe take note of the witnesses and that they are underage," Dumbledore said. A mere wisp of a frown crossed his face.. "The Witnesses may be seated."

 

Harry and Hermione took their seats. Dumbledore then turned back to Sirius and Marilyn. “Does the defence have an opening statement?"

 

"We do, Chief Warlock," Marilyn said, hoping that their case would go well. "To begin, I believe we should look upon the early charges first. My client was accused of was conspiracy to commit murder. In other words, he was believed to have taken part in leading Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, to commit the murders of James and Lily Potter, as well as assaulting their son, Harry James Potter. This is not the case! In fact, I can prove it is not so, by several means, including if you wish, questioning with a truth serum. In fact, I believe I should bring the evidence forward now, as it serves as a point into my clients defence."

 

Dumbledore remained silent. Fudge looked at him, then turned to Amelia who smiled at him. He motioned for Marilyn to continue.

 

“This is a letter found in a trunk found by Harry James Potter, written by his mother, Lily, which states that she is sorry that she is unable to watch Harry grow, and that she hopes that he is being looked after by Lord Black, who is his godfather, having took part in the ‘Godfather Ritual.’ As a parent, I am sure most of you know what the term 'Godfather Ritual' means," Marilyn said, smiling, "But I will clarify. A Godparent Ritual is made between parents and Godparent to ensure that the Godparent does not have any ill will toward the parents and child in question. If the Godparent desires any ill will, the ritual will demand satisfaction by way of their very life. Therefore, betrayal is impossible. Sirius Black would have been a corpse the moment he betrayed James and Lily Potter and/or their son, Harry."

 

Delores Umbridge turned to Sirius and Marilyn, intent on interrupting “I must question the proof of that paper in your hand.” She said in her poison-sweet voice, trying to disrupt the case. “Never before today has there been any hints that the dearly departed Potters ever made a Final Will and Testament. How do we know this isn't something Lord Potter did not fabricate it in order to protect the defendant who murdered Pettigrew?"

 

"As I am sure you know," Marilyn said, smiling. ‘ _That toad is a right bitch. I’m surprised that nobody has tried to kill her yet’_ "All Final Will and Testaments require a human witness to the penning of the Will. The Witness to this just happens to be in this courtroom and I believe you and most everyone in here can say they are a trustworthy voice."

 

"May I ask who that Witness was?" Umbridge asked.

 

"Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore," Marilyn said. Everyone saw Dumbledore pale at that.

 

"I was indeed witness to the penning of the Will in question," Dumbledore said. “But I do not-“

 

"As you were involved in the Will by being a Witness, I don’t see what you have to do with prosecuting Lord Black." Marilyn said, smiling. "Anyway, you were aware that my client took part in the Godfather Ritual, and did not bring it forward in the initial trial and sentencing?" Knowing what she had just done, she had placed Albus Dumbledore and Barty Crouch Sr in a trap. Both men looked quite uncomfortable at her statement.

 

"I am afraid there was no original trial, Madam Bones," Cornelius Fudge said, with a grave sigh, "My predecessor in office, Millicent Bagnold, did not think it prudent. I was not made aware of this event until recently. As far as I am aware the decision to send Lord Black to Azkaban was decided between Millicent Bagnold, Barty Crouch Sr, in his post of the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the time and Albus Dumbledore. Obviously it was a grave mistake, as a trial should have taken place. Rest assure that I will investigate this matter in due time."

Everyone could read between the lines. Fudge knew that Dumbledore had deliberately kept information to himself that might have prevented Sirius from going to prison. Fudge decided to continue "Lord Black, I believe it would be prudent for you to describe the events of the Godfather Ritual you took part of, if only to ease the minds of the Wizengamot."

"Of course I can Minister. On the day Harry Potter was born, James asked me to be his son's godfather to which I had accepted." Sirius said. " James and Lily took me aside. We performed the Godfather Ritual with Harry in which I swore on my life and magic that I would never betray any of them and I would protect them to my best efforts. Had I betrayed them then I would have been a rotting corpse."

"Very well, due to evidence provided, I believe the charge of conspiracy to commit murder can be dropped." Dumbledore said, frowning. "There is knowledge that James and Lily Potter used a Secret Keeper to hide their safe house and it was believed that you were the Secret Keeper"

"I was, of course, James and Lily's first choice for Secret Keeper. But then you changed it after Fabian Prewitt was murdered in his role as Auror." Sirius said, "You then replaced me with the coward that is Peter Pettigrew, who is a, and has always been, a Death Eater..."

"So you say that Peter Pettigrew betrayed James and Lily Potter?" Dumbledore asked. "So that is why you killed him. You believed you were seeking vengeance."

"I admit to pursuing him because he was the Secret Keeper, and Filus can confirm the fact he was Secret Keeper as well," Sirius said, "I admit that I wanted to kill Peter Pettigrew that evening. However, I could not."

“This body will not accept the word of a blood traitor.” Umbridge shouted, trying to sink the defence.

"Shut up Delores. Your bigotry is not wanted in this courtroom!” Scrimgeour shouted at the toad. Turning to Sirius and Marilyn, he continued the questioning. "You're telling us that have you evidence that differs from several witnesses who swear they saw you murder Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles?"

 

"I did not murder Peter Pettigrew as he is alive and well!" Sirius said. There were gasps, murmurs and buzzing around the Courtroom.

 

"Silence in the Court!" he bellowed, slamming his gavel. It took ten seconds for silence to reign again. All eyes were on Sirius Black. Several members of the Wizengamot were glaring at Sirius.

 

"Correct me if I am wrong, but did I hear you correctly, Mr. Black, when you said Peter Pettigrew is alive and well and if that is true, then why has he never come forward?” Umbridge said, “Why has nobody ever seen him? What proof do you have of your statement?"

 

"To answer your first question," Sirius said, "Peter Pettigrew is a coward first and a Death Eater second. He remained in hiding all these years because he didn't want anyone to find him but I found him. The first time I saw him, I was in Azkaban, a few days before I walked out."

 

"You say Pettigrew was in Azkaban?" Scrimgeour asked.

 

"Of course not," Sirius said, "I saw him in a picture in the Daily Prophet."

 

"Are we to believe Peter Pettigrew was in a picture in the Daily Prophet," Scrimgeour asked, "And only you recognized him? For starters, where did you even obtain a copy of the Daily Prophet?"

 

"Minister Fudge provided the edition in question." Sirius said. All eyes were on Cornelius Fudge. He spluttered and cleared his throat.

 

"It is possible," he said, knowing he had been sunk.

 

"Alright," Scrimgeour said, "Answer the other questions, Mr. Black. How were you the only person to recognize Peter Pettigrew?"

 

"Not very many people would have recognized him for what he was," Sirius said, "You see, at the time, he was disguised in his Animagus form, as a rat.”

 

"Lord Black," Scrimgeour said, "How did you know Peter Pettigrew is an Animagus?"

 

"Simple. With the full knowledge that it was a crime to do so without registration, but in my fifth year at Hogwarts, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and I all successfully became Animagi as a favour to help our friend.” Sirius said, smiling. “Madam Bones, as head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, has confirmed that I will not be prosecuted as she has already charged me and fined me for breaching that law.”

 

"Lord Black," Scrimgeour said, "Just as a matter of curiosity, I would like you to please transform into your Animagus form."

 

Sirius turned to Marilyn, obviously asking silently if she agreed with the request. She had a feeling where this was going, but she was ready for it. She nodded, watching as he stood up and walked to the centre of the floor. Then his body changed form and soon he was the large black dog.

 

A few people in the crowd, obviously the superstitious ones, exclaimed in fright at the sight. Sirius was quite correct when he said his form looked similar to the Grim. After a few minutes, having made his point to the Interrogators, Sirius returned to human form and took his seat

 

" I have a question for you Black" Umbridge said, smiling at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming Up in Chapter 3 – The Trial Continues…


	3. Part 03 – The Trial (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trial Continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life Sucks, Then You Die: The Trial of Sirius Black – Rating T
> 
> Part 03 – The Trial (Part 2)
> 
> Warnings – Contains some Malfoy, Umbridge, Dumbledore and Crouch bashing. Contains some mild language and a little bit of violence.

**Wizengamot Chambers, Ministry of Magic, London, England**

**13th May 1995**

_"Lord Black," Scrimgeour said, "Just as a matter of curiosity, I would like you to please transform into your Animagus form."_

_Sirius turned to Marilyn, obviously asking silently if she agreed with the request. She had a feeling where this was going, but she was ready for it. She nodded, watching as he stood up and walked to the centre of the floor. Then his body changed form and soon he was the large black dog._

_A few people in the crowd, obviously the superstitious ones, exclaimed in fright at the sight. Sirius was quite correct when he said his form looked similar to the Grim. After a few minutes, having made his point to the Interrogators, Sirius returned to human form and took his seat_

_"I have a question for you Black" Umbridge said, smiling at him._

"Yes Madam Umbridge. How can I help you." Sirius said, returning her smile.

"You admit you are guilty of being an unregistered Animagus," Umbridge said, the large smile that she had still showing, "How are we supposed to believe you at all that you are not guilty of any of the other crimes you're accused of?"

"Madam Umbridge," Amelia said, "Did the defendant not explain that I, as head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement, had already seen fit to punish Black for failing to register."

"He did Madam Bones. Chief Warlock Dumbledore, Minister Fudge, I must object to Madam Umbridge's line of questioning." Marilyn said, hoping to get rid of the toad from questioning her husband. "In my honest opinion, she is simply treasure hunting for guilty votes"

Umbridge scowled loudly. "Ridiculous. I have never in my life -"

"Sit down and shut the hell up Dolores!" Fudge ordered, getting annoyed with his Undersecretary. He noticed Umbridge pursuing her lips and shrinking back into her chair. "I happen to agree, Lady Black. I hereby revoke Madam Umbridge's role of Interrogator for the remainder of the trial. I will take over the role."

"Scribe, please take note of this change," Dumbledore said. Sirius looked around to see there was quite a few people who pleased with this move.

"Let us continue," Dumbledore continued, "You have given us evidence that you are indeed an Animagus but past evidence still continues to support the fact that Peter Pettigrew is dead. Do you have any other evidence besides the picture that could prove Peter Pettigrew is alive and well?"

"Quite a bit, thank you Chief Warlock," Sirius said, "Two of the Witnesses for the Defence can give you that type of proof. I may not have murdered Pettigrew, but I wanted to. For nearly twelve years, I lived with the guilt in Azkaban that one of my friends were killed, all because a certain person demanded I change from Secret Keeper, all because of the death of a friend, Fabian Prewitt."

"Who was that person that made the demands?" Fudge asked Sirius. Dumbledore visibly paled at the response that Sirius was about to give.

"It was the Chief Warlock, Albus Dumbledore!" Sirius said, smiling

"Aurors reported hearing you saying 'He's at Hogwarts', in the days before your escape," Rufus Scrimgeour said. "We thought you were speaking about Lord Potter."

"I was speaking of Pettigrew," Sirius said, "Pettigrew was at Hogwarts, in the vicinity of my godson. I knew it wasn't long before Pettigrew would try to do what his Master could not. He would try to kill my godson. I knew I had to get to him. So I escaped Azkaban. After nearly twelve years, even my Animagus form was skinny and small. As the dog, I easily escaped through the bars, escaped Azkaban and swam to shore. Took me months to get to Hogwarts. Once I was at Hogwarts, I tried several attempts at getting into the castle to find the rat. It wasn't until earlier this month, the sixth of June that I was finally able to get to him."

Sirius turned to Harry and Hermione.

"Lord and Lady Potter experienced that event just as I did," Sirius said, "I think I'll let them tell you about it. My voice becomes weak if I talk for too long in a short amount of time."

Harry and Hermione both nodded, silently saying they would tell the story.

"Very well," Fudge said, "Lord Potter, will you please describe the events that happened on June sixth of this year."

Harry began to tell the story of that evening to the best of his memory. Hopefully retelling the story would bring it to the front of his mind. After all, to him and Hermione, they had experienced nearly four years of new memories, instead of only a couple of weeks. He started with the visit to Hagrid's, with Ron and Hermione, to comfort Hagrid about Buckbeak the Hippogriff. He continued with the rat's appearance, before back-tracking and explaining that it had recently run away from Ron.

Cornelius Fudge appeared quite surprised to hear that Harry, Hermione and Ron had been in the area at the same time that he, Dumbledore and MacNair had been there, but he did not say anything. Dumbledore seemed to already know that the students had been there because he didn't show much of a reaction.

Next, Harry talked about how the rat – whom he and Hermione had referred to as Scabbers during the story – was trying to do its best to get away from Ron. Then Harry spoke of seeing the large black dog. Sirius visibly winced when Harry spoke of the dog grabbing Ron and dragging him away.

On and on, Harry and Hermione continued with the tale, and there were no verbal interruptions. There were some expressions of surprise, disbelief, fright, anger, or amusement, coming from the Wizengamot, but they allowed the Witnesses to continue.

Harry and Hermione each described thoroughly the first time they had seen Pettigrew, when he transformed from the rat. Then it was time in their story for the werewolf part. Harry looked over his shoulder and found Remus who nodded his permission to tell that part of the tale.

So Harry continued on, describing Remus' transformation, Sirius' attempt to fight off the werewolf, in order to save the children, then Harry chasing after Sirius to the edge of the lake.

"... and next thing I knew, I woke up in the Hospital Wing."

"I think that is a fine place to end your story, Lord Potter, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said. Harry did his best not to roll his eyes. Obviously Dumbledore didn't want the Wizengamot, Minister of Magic, and a room full of people, including media, to know about the time-turner story.

"Do any of the Interrogators have any questions?" Dumbledore asked.

"Lord and Lady Potter" Scrimgeour said, "How do you know that the person you saw transform from a rat was actually Peter Pettigrew?"

"He answered to his name," Harry said, "and to his nickname, Wormtail. He knew who Sirius and Remus were, and they knew who he was. The general conversation made me believe that this truly was Peter Pettigrew."

Harry hesitated. He needed to give more proof. He had another tool of proof, but to give the knowledge away the was using such a tool was risky. He decided it was necessary. For Sirius. "Also, my father, Sirius, Remus and Pettigrew had an invention they made at Hogwarts, known as the Marauder's Map. As an heirloom, it wound up in my possession. I don't have it on me, but I could submit a memory of myself using the map. The map shows you the name and position of every single person at Hogwarts at the present time, and it never lies. I saw Peter Pettigrew on the map after Ron lost Scabbers."

"Can you confirm that this... map exists and that it does what Lord Potter says it does, Lord Black?" Scrimgeour asked.

"Every word he said is the truth," Sirius said.

"Lord Potter," Scrimgeour said, "How long have you had this map?"

"Since around December of 1993 if my me,Roy serves me right."

"And you never saw Pettigrew's name before?" Scrimgeour asked, "Perhaps near Ronald Weasley?"

"By a strange coincidence, I don't think I've ever once had to search for Ron on the map," Harry said, "We were almost always together, as best friends. Nor did I ever look at my own dormitory. I suppose I might have found Pettigrew's name if I had. Scabbers was almost always there while at Hogwarts."

Scrimgeour then turned to Hannah. "And what can you tell me about Sirius Black?"

"After the Yule Ball earlier this year, Susan Bones, the niece of the Head of the DMLE, and I went home for the balance of the Holidays at Hogwarts and, with the help of my Mum and Susan's Aunt, Madam Bones, we got access to some recently unsealed Ministry files about the events of that Halloween."

"Recently unsealed?" Scrimgeour asked.

Hannah nodded. "The stuff I went over was transcripts from the trials of the Lestrange family and Barty Crouch, Jr. It was really enlightening. Those four were Death Eaters who are currently rotting in Azkaban, figuratively and literally seeing as Crouch is reported to have died there. Anyway, those four were tried for an attack on Lord Longbottom, his wife and his child that occurred about a week after the attack on Lord Potter and his family. It seems the two attacks were related.

"The best way to tell this is in chronological order," Hannah continued. "I went through all the testimony and came up with a timeline. In some ways the trial was unique as they did not just rely upon magical forensics and Veritaserum as the Death Eaters raised questions that the Wizengamot wanted answered over the vociferous objections of the Chief Warlock."

"He wanted to suppress evidence?" Scrimgeour asked, hoping that, if he played his cards right, would be able to get rid of one of his political opponents.

"That looks like it is correct." Hannah said, knowing that Fudge, Dumbledore and Crouch were sunk. "From what my research has shown me, both of the families were moved into houses that were put under the Fidelius Charm on August 2nd, 1980. This was before the Birth Certificates were recorded at the Ministry and birth announcements published in the papers.

"It was actually Dumbledore cast both charms for the Potter and Longbottom families. The initial plan was for Sirius Black to be the Potters' Secret Keeper and Fabian Prewett to be the Secret Keeper for the Longbottom family."

"Initial plan?" Scrimgeour asked. "Are you saying they changed Secret Keepers?"

Hannah nodded at his statement.

"That means Black did not betray the Potters!" Scrimgeour concluded from that.

"That is correct. In late October 1981, both of the Prewett twins were murdered by Death Eaters, the murder was not related to being a Secret Keeper rather it was their role as Aurors. Only the Auror team of Alastor Moody was more effective at cutting into their ranks. Anyway, with the death of Fabian Prewitt, the Longbottoms needed a new Secret Keeper." Hannah said, everything that she had found out for the Hearing. "Now here the testimony was a little confusing, for it was also decided for some reason that Black would no longer be the Potters' Secret Keeper. The accused had no idea about the decision to change. What we do know of the change, Dumbledore provided by way of explanation, even though the explanation makes little sense.

"Both Prewett and Black had been Secret Keepers for over a year and nothing suggests this was a risk." Hannah concluded, with Scrimgeour trying to hide a smile from showing. "Dumbledore claimed he thought there was a spy in his ranks and had suspected as much for several months, but did not explain why he waited until Prewett's death to act. He recommended the replacements. For the Potters it would be Peter Pettigrew…"

"But everyone knows that Pettigrew is the one who fingered Black for the Potters' deaths!" Scrimgeour said.

"That's what everyone was told," Hannah said. "But aside from Dumbledore, Black, Pettigrew and maybe the Potters no one knows what really happened do they? Anyway, according to Dumbledore Pettigrew became the Potters' Secret Keeper and Barty Crouch, Jr. became the new Secret Keeper for the Longbottoms."

"But he was one of the ones in the dock for the Longbottoms!" Scrimgeour noted.

Hannah nodded. "Both Pettigrew and Crouch were Death Eaters. Dumbledore claimed he had no idea. He could not fathom Crouch being one given that his father was rabidly anti-Death Eater and he could not see Pettigrew being one either. At least that's what he claimed. Personally, I don't believe that rubbish; particularly because the day after the switch Voldemort attacked the Potters. To me it seems like Dumbledore set it up."

"Why would he do that?" Scrimgeour asked.

"OBJECTION" Dumbledore roared, hoping that he could avoid the evidence getting out. ' _I should have Obliviated the Abbott bitch, now I have to do some damage control._ '

"Overruled." Fudge said, wanting her to continue. ' _This could finally mean I can get rid of Dumbledore at last!_ '

"He would do that to see which one Voldemort would go after," Hannah said, glad that she was able to continue. "Dumbledore knew the Prophecy and knew it meant either Harry or Neville, but also knew it meant nothing until Voldemort 'marked' one of them. Replacing reliable Secret Keepers with Death Eaters meant that Voldemort would get in. Dumbledore would then know who it was about.

"The problem with that theory is that You-Know-Who didn't intend to just attack the Potters. The accused in those trials said the original plan was he would take care of both of them that night. Whatever happened at the Potters, it kept him from getting after the Longbottoms. But he had told some of his key people about the plan and Crouch and the others decided to do away with Longbottom and in hopes of finding out what the Longbottoms knew about what happened to their leader." Hannah continued, moving closer to Harry, holding his hand. "Harry, by then, had already disappeared. Didn't go as planned. Neville wasn't at home when the Death Eaters attacked. His parents sent him to Madam Longbottom when they learned that the Potters had been betrayed."

"I have no more questions!" Scrimgeour announced, knowing that Dumbledore, Crouch and Fudge would be sunk. "Following the evidence supplied by Lady Abbott, I move to find that the additional two witnesses are no longer required to give evidence."

"Any objections to Head Auror Scrimgeour's motion?" Fudge asked. Nobody made a noise so Dumbledore banged his gavel down.

"Minister, any questions for the Witnesses?" Dumbledore asked.

"I have no questions, however the professional Legilimens should be able to confirm the statements that they have made today." Fudge said; there was a light rapping on the main door of the room as soon as he said this. Fudge pointed his wand at the door and it opened. Harry looked over his shoulder and saw the familiar figure of Kingsley Shacklebolt walk into the room.

"Auror Shacklebolt," Fudge said, "Please will you step forward?"

Kingsley walked up the aisle and stood at attention near Sirius and Marilyn.

"You are skilled at Legilimency, are you not?" Fudge said, intending to keep everything kosher.

"I am Minister," Kingsley said.

"As Minister for Magic, in my position as Interrogator I hereby ask you to perform a scan on the Witnesses," Fudge said. "The purpose of the scan is to confirm that the evidence is real and not fabricated. As per procedure you are required to undertake a Honesty Vow as a promise that you will only scan the required memories."

"I can agree to that," Kingsley said.

"Raise your wand," Fudge said; Kingsley did so. "Kingsley Shacklebolt. Do you vow to scan only for confirmation of the requested evidence from Lord Potter, Lady Abbot and Lady Potter, and nothing else in their minds or memories?"

"I do, Minister," Kingsley said, clearly.

"You may proceed."

Kingsley turned and walked over to the three teenagers. He spoke to Harry first. "Please focus on the memory in question so I can view it."

Harry focused on the memory and nodded that he was ready for Shacklebolt to view it. Kingsley performed the necessary actions and placed the silver strand of memory in a vial.

"Focus on my eyes," Kingsley said.

Harry did as was requested. After thirty seconds, Kingsley moved to Hermione and went through the same process with her. He then followed the same procedure with Hannah.

"Auror Shacklebolt," Fudge said, "Could you perform a scan on Mr. Black and discover whether or not his statements today have been the truth? It would save us a lot of trouble."

Kingsley nodded and walked over to Sirius. After a minute's procedure of the Legilimency scan, Kingsley turned to the Wizengamot once again.

"I can confirm," Kingsley said, "that all of the defendant's statements, along with his witnesses, made in the courtroom today are one-hundred percent honest."

"Scribe, take note of Auror Shacklebolt's statement," Dumbledore said. ' _This is not going to plan at all!_ '

"Thank you," Fudge said, "Submit the evidence then you may leave, Auror Shacklebolt."

Kingsley did as was requested then proceeded to leave the courtroom. Fudge and Dumbledore spoke silently to each other.

"Of course Black is innocent." Lucius said to his friend, Gregory Goyle, Sr, in a quiet voice. "Unless the Dark Lord summoned him separately." Whilst muttering to his friend, Lucius didn't expect Amelia Bones to have heard him, and without realising, he had handcuffs placed upon him.

"I believe we can wrap this up," Dumbledore said, frowning. "There will be a ten minute recess while the Wizengamot decides their vote. Wizengamot, Minister Fudge has declared a Standing Vote. Therefore, there are two antichambers, one marked 'Innocent' and one marked 'Guilty'. Please make your way to the chambers where you will be counted. Ten minute recess." Dumbledore said, smacking his gavel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Judgment is coming up shortly...
> 
> This story contains text and storylines, both adapted and copied directly, from Rabaslab's story Life Sucks, Then You Die, whos rights as author are respected, and also The Vanishing Cabinet of Time, written by Vance McGill, the text being used with permission. This story also uses themes and characters from the Harry Potter by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.
> 
> Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.
> 
> Coming Up in Chapter 4 – Judgment is passed…Innocent or Guilty?


	4. Part 04 - The Result

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the trial...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life Sucks, Then You Die: The Trial of Sirius Black – Rating T  
> Part 04 – The Result  
> Warnings – Contains some Malfoy, Umbridge, Dumbledore and Crouch bashing. Contains some mild language and a little bit of violence.

** Wizengamot Chambers, Ministry of Magic, London, England **

** 13th May 1995 **

_"Scribe, take note of Auror Shacklebolt's statement," Dumbledore said. 'This is not going to plan at all!'_

_"Thank you," Fudge said, "Submit the evidence then you may leave, Auror Shacklebolt."_

_Kingsley did as was requested then proceeded to leave the courtroom. Fudge and Dumbledore spoke silently to each other._

_"Of course Black is innocent." Lucius said to his friend, Gregory Goyle, Sr, in a quiet voice. "Unless the Dark Lord summoned him separately." Whilst muttering to his friend, Lucius didn't expect Amelia Bones to have heard him, and without realising, he had handcuffs placed upon him._

_"I believe we can wrap this up," Dumbledore said, frowning. "There will be a ten minute recess while the Wizengamot decides their vote. Wizengamot, Minister Fudge has declared a Standing Vote. Therefore, there are two antichambers, one marked 'Innocent' and one marked 'Guilty'. Please make your way to the chambers where you will be counted. Ten minute recess." Dumbledore said, smacking his gavel._

"Before you say anything Hermione, a good percentage of the people in those chairs had already decided their vote by the time you, Harry and Hannah were finished with your stories." Daphne said, trying to head off a Hermione grade rant from her bushy haired sister-wife about how unfair the court system was. "The rest of they had their votes decided the moment they entered the courtroom, long before they heard anything from Sirius, Marilyn or any of us."

"That is illegal!" Hermione growled. "Surely-"

"That is the Wizarding World politics for you," Hannah said. "You know there are likely free Death Eaters in those seats. They know Sirius is innocent. But in the war against Voldemort, Sirius fought against them and their families. Instead they just want vengeance but for the rest, it is hard to say how they'll vote. I have a good feeling about this." She smiled in reassurance.

Harry didn't match her smile, however he hoped that she was right. He looked at Sirius, and found that his godfather was relaxing in his chair. He didn't seem nervous at all.

Time passed, members of the Wizengamot heading to the two antechambers, having made their minds up. It just all came down to the higher number of people, in Harry's opinion, that number being of those who were of the opinion of Sirius and his innocence.

After what seemed to Harry and his wives to be an eternity the ten minutes passed and the last person left the courtroom. Beside Harry, Hermione was clutching his hand, tightly. Sirius was staring forward, showing no visible signs that he was nervous. Marylin was looking at Sirius and the Wizengamot at random intervals.

"Recess is over," Dumbledore said, "Has every member of the Wizengamot decided on a verdict?"

"They have, Chief Warlock," Percy said, looking at the parchment that he had been handed by his colleague "And the votes have been tallied."

"May I have the decision, please?" Dumbledore asked.

Percy stood up and turned to Dumbledore, handed him the piece of parchment. Dumbledore studied the parchment for a moment, his expression so unreadable that Harry couldn't figure out the result, or what Dumbledore's reaction to it was.

"In the case of Sirius Orion Black," Dumbledore said, clearly, "The Wizengamot has decided that the defendant... has been cleared of all charges."

"YES!" Sirius' voice raised above the rest of the room.

He jumped from his seat and gathered his wife in a hug. Meanwhile, Hermione, Daphne and Hannah all leapt onto their husband, Harry and hugged him. Tonks wrapped her arms around the quartet hug.

More than a few members of the Wizengamot who had returned to the chamber following the trial were clapping enthusiastically. The media were already taking photographs of Sirius, Harry and his wives and Ginny, and, unfortunately, Harry had a feeling there would be pictures of him, his wives and Tonks hugging. ' _At least Moony can see that we are just friends._ '

"Court is adjourned." Dumbledore said, loudly, attempting to be louder than the crowd, banging his gavel. "Sirius Black, may I have your attention?"

The room quieted as Sirius turned to Dumbledore. "Yes, Chief Warlock?" Sirius asked.

"I would like to apologise to you as I made a grave wrong had been committed against you all these years." Dumbledore said, "Congratulations, Lord Black, you are free to leave of your own accord."

"Thank you, Minister," Sirius said. He noticed that the man was not looking completely genuine about the apology. Sirius turned in Harry's direction, and Harry grinned and walked over to him then hugged him.

"Were you nervous, kid?" Sirius asked.

"A bit," Harry said, honestly.

Sirius barked a laugh. "Come on, kid. Let's get out of here before the vultures start to hover."

"Alright," Sirius said.

"Lord Potter," Amelia Bones said, coming up to the two lords and their wives. Harry turned to Amelia and smiled. "Madam Bones."

"Wonderful job today, to you and Miss Granger," Amelia said, as Hermione and Tonks approached.

"You too, ma'am," Harry said.

" Come on, kids. Let's get out of here. Moony is probably waiting for us said

"Then we shouldn't keep them waiting," Sirius said.

Harry, Hermione, Tonks and Sirius headed out into the corridor outside the courtroom amidst the voices of congratulations. They soon found Remus waiting with Ted and Andromeda Tonks.

"I'm a free man, Moony!" Sirius exclaimed, with a laugh, as he bear-hugged his taller friend.

"Well done Padfoot." Remus said, smiling. "Well done mate."

Little did Sirius expect the celebrations for his freedome to last all throughout the night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of Life Sucks, Then You Die: The Trial of Sirius Black. For all of those who have read the story, I thank you very much. For those who have reviewed and given their opinions, I have appreciated them they much. Please remember that if you have enjoyed this story to Favourite it and share on Social Media and with friends.
> 
> This story contains text and storylines, both adapted and copied directly, from Rabaslab’s story Life Sucks, Then You Die, whose rights as author are respected, and also The Vanishing Cabinet of Time, written by Vance McGill, the text being used with permission. This story also uses themes and characters from the Harry Potter by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.
> 
> Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

**Author's Note:**

> Story based on characters and themes introduced in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire by JK Rowling and Life Sucks, Then You Die by Radaslab. All rights to their various owners/creators. Some of the text was adapted from The Vanishing Cabinet of Time by Vance McGill, Life Sucks, Then You Die: The Next Generation and The Best Month and The Worst Month. Text used with permission.
> 
> Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more.
> 
> Please remember that your feedback and favourites help fuel my work so I can improve my muse. The more feedback the better…


End file.
